


anything for you

by rnackerel (passicnfruit)



Series: Kang Hyunggu Loves Beautiful Things [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, References to Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passicnfruit/pseuds/rnackerel
Summary: Hyunggu takes care of Yuto during a heat induced by meeting his fated partner, Wooseok.





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> If it’s confusing, the first half is just two different paths of exposition, one being present events, and the other, relevant past ones. To be frank, it’s non-essential and skippable.
> 
> I guess... this is kind of dubcon, isn't it? Personally (tmi), I can't get off unless I'm under the influence of some substance, so I'm impartial to the idea of consenting while in heat (or that sort of thing), but if that makes you uncomfortable, I get it, and this probably isn't for you. Otherwise, have fun, I guess.

He feels a little guilty, but… no harm, no foul.

 

///

 

He shouldn’t be able to smell other omegas pheromones, he’s been told, but against his nature, he can.

Or maybe his enthusiasm hits him a little too hard.

Either way, Yuto’s scent, like cinnamon or gingerbread (Hyunggu isn’t quite sure) is near-dizzying, and Hyunggu gulps as they hurry past all the buildings they could get into. But Yuto deserves better than a classroom or a restroom stall.

He notices the looks he’s getting from other passers by, sees a couple friends on the way, but he doesn’t stop till they reach the street.

 

\\\\\

 

Even before he presented as one himself, Kang Hyunggu has always had a taste for omegas. And, unlike most others, he was happy to be one, if only to make it easier to form an intimate, sincere connection with them.

So when he found out the tall, handsome Japanese student in his freshman seminar was an omega, his heart nearly skipped a beat. They’d hit it off before, but the cultural and personal differences in willingness to expose one’s secondary sex meant that until now, only Yuto knew that Hyunggu was one, and not the other way around.

It’s a little weird, since they’ve already been friends this long, but they’ve always found each other attractive, and this is just another plus, to Hyunggu.

 

///

 

In the cab (it would be too risky to take the bus), Yuto’s breathing is heavy against the top of Hyunggu’s head. He’s not so far gone as to be unable to wear a seatbelt, but just far enough to have his palms against the seat between his legs so he can grind against his wrists.

“It’s really warm in here,” Yuto murmurs confusedly. “Kino, what’s going on?”

Hyunggu’s not fond of lying, nor is he particularly fond of withholding truth, but in this situation, he can’t help but feel like he shouldn’t say what’s on his mind. So he opts for sidestepping the topic.

“Mm, we’re almost there Yuto, just a couple more minutes.”

He doesn’t want to touch anywhere too sensual, so as much as he wants to rub Yuto’s thigh, squeeze dense muscle and rub circles with his thumb, he refrains for the moment. He blindly reaches up to pat Yuto on the head, in an attempt to reassure him.

 

\\\\\

 

Earlier in the day, Hyunggu had introduced his flatmate Wooseok to Yuto. The introduction was awkward—they were fidgety and didn’t really make eye contact, and Hyunggu didn’t understand why, until he smelled thickening alpha pheromones radiating from his flatmate. It took him a moment, but Hyunggu’s always been quick to pick up on things.

Just to make sure, he held both of their hands, monitored their breathing, nuzzled his nose into Yuto’s collar and tried his best to catch his scent.

_Ah, is this… what I think it is? These two are fated?_

Hyunggu wasn’t sure if he was disappointed, or excited for the two of them, or what. But what he knew was that they were still strangers, and keeping them in close proximity would, for now, not be an option.

“Ah, sorry Wooseok,” Kino stepped between the two as non-confrontationally as possible. “I forgot something at Yuto’s. Yuto, can we go back to your dorm?”

Yuto stuttered out something that resembled an affirmation, and after a very, very brief goodbye, he and Hyunggu bolted out of there, leaving Wooseok in a dizzy stupor.

 

///

 

Yuto fumbles to get his key in his dorm room’s door, prays his roommate isn’t back for some unknown reason, and sighs in relief at the sight of an empty room. He plops himself onto his bed and immediately rubs his crotch with his hand.

Hyunggu hesitates, and decides to err on the side of caution when he tells Yuto, “Alright, feel free to call me if you need anything. I’ll be lea—“

“Please,” Yuto stops him with his low voice and a hand around Hyunggu’s wrist. “Don’t go.”

“Ah, but, you—“

“Help me,” Yuto practically begged, and Hyunggu couldn’t help but want to spoil him.

 

\\\\\

 

Once, Hyunggu had asked Yuto about what the ABO culture was like in Japan. Yuto described it as being very hush-hush, where people generally knew, and social hierarchies were built around the classes, but no one talked about it. There were only a few people, mainly his family, his doctor, the head coach, and a few guys in his baseball club, that knew he was an omega.

Hyunggu asked him about heat partners, and Yuto admitted he had one, assigned by the coach.

“You didn’t even get to choose?” Hyunggu asked in dismay.

“Well,” Yuto fumbled with the empty cup in his hands, “we could accept or reject having a partner, but we couldn’t choose who it was. The relationship was to be for maintenance purposes only, and if we could choose, it’d be kinda… yeah.”

They continued to chat, about secrecy and efforts, about the beta in the extraterrestrial research club Yuto had fallen for, and how much it hurt to do it with someone else, even if there were no strings attached.

Hyunggu, open as he is, doesn’t divulge much about himself, but he relates, on some level. Finding interest in omegas who’ll never see him as anything more than a friend stings, and he tries to force himself into indifference.

But he can’t. Kang Hyunggu is too sensitive.

 

///

 

Hyunggu skillfully unbuttons Yuto’s shirt, and tosses his own to the floor soon after. Yuto’s frame is fairly thin, but he’s well-built for an omega, for whom it’s much more difficult to build muscle, both mass and tone. Hyunggu feasts his eyes on the full meal in front of him, and just before digging in, teases, “itadakimasu.”

Yuto whaps him on the head with the little bit of clarity he still has.

Hyunggu chuckles a bit, and his breath makes Yuto shiver. Hyunggu smiles at the reaction, and licks at a nipple, caresses Yuto’s abs with a free hand. Yuto groans and bucks his hips up impatiently, and Hyunggu has to straddle him to keep him down.

“Just making sure, you want me to fuck you? Or would you rather be the one doing the fucking?”

If he wasn’t in such a state already, Yuto would blush at the coarse language. He knows about Hyunggu’s sexual escapades, but just thinking about being one of his partners still makes him nervous. “P-please... take me.”

Hyunggu hides his disappointment well; after all, he’s well aware of what it feels like to be in heat, the devouring desire to be dominated and fucked senseless, though he’s never experienced one induced by a fated pair. He shrugs off the thought and places a kiss to the pec he’d been working on, leaving a trail of kisses down his bed partner’s abdomen and down to his belt. The smell is stronger, and his stomach turns a little in anticipation.

He fumbles a little in getting the belt undone, but once it’s off, he helps Yuto shuck off his pants, and he places wet, open-mouthed kisses against the cloth of the heated omega’s underwear, pressed up against his leaking dick.

Hyunggu struggles to take off his own pants with one hand, needing the other to prop himself up over the other omega’s groin. He removes the other omega’s underwear, obtaining a sweet gasp the low voiced boy beneath him.

“Man Yuto,” Hyunggu’s gearing up to lay on the praise, “you’re so, so gorgeous, you know that? And you smell so good, I can’t wait to devour you. But where should I start? The front or the back?”

Yuto mindlessly reaches for the back of Hyunggu’s head and presses his face against his ass, desperate for stimulation there. “Dude, don’t make me say it,” he mutters, as if saying “fuck me in the ass” is any more embarrassing than shoving his partner’s face against his squeezing, leaking asshole.

Hyunggu secures a taste of Yuto’s slick, knows the both of them want him to stay down there and lap it all up, but wanting to prolong the intercourse, removes Yuto’s hand from his hair and instead moves his lips up toward Yuto’s leaking dick. “Front it is, then,” he chirps, before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Yuto shudders, quickly cumming for the first time with his filthy, thick semen being pumped down Hyunggu’s tight, warm throat. Hyunggu chokes a little, but skillfully swallows as much as he can, before continuing move his tongue in languid motions against the underside of the dick in his mouth.

Before completely pulling off, he leaves his lips against the tip, and sucks, as if Yuto’s dick is a straw and Hyunggu’s trying to taste as much of the thick white fluid inside. Yuto throws his head back and moans, running his fingers through Hyunggu’s soft hair and giving him little scratches against his scalp.

“A little quick on the shot there, aren’t you?” Hyunggu teases, and grins at the clear embarrassment on Yuto’s face. “But you taste so fucking good. I’d want you to pound my ass so hard it hurts but I’m afraid of letting all your precious cum go to waste.”

“God Kino, you’re so hot, what the fuck,” Yuto huffs out, eyes locked on Hyunggu’s puffy, wet lips, vaguely recovering from his orgasm. “I’d much rather be the one getting railed, but if it’s you, I guess I could top, someday.”

“Who said you’d be topping? Just because I’d let your pretty dick in my ass doesn’t mean I’ll let you be on top.” Hyunggu used the opportunity to work a finger into Yuto’s ass, knowing that a blowjob alone wouldn’t be enough.

Yuto bares his hips down against the sensation, signaling a desire for more fingers. Hyunggu gladly obliges. “You think you could dom me when I’m not in heat?” Yuto weakens a little at the stretch of a third finger working its way inside. “Hhhhuhh... ah, ahh... f-fat chance. I could pin you down any day of the week.”

“Real convincing,” Hyunggu feels the himself getting harder at the thought of being utterly submissive under the beautiful Japanese boy.

Hyunggu removes his fingers, makes a show of sucking on them and removing all the slick, and flicks his gaze between Yuto’s face and his dripping wet, red rim.

Yuto whines, lets himself lay down flat against the bed, and rubs his neglected nipples. Heats always make his chest tender.

He raises his hips for Hyunggu to get a better angle, but also shyly requests, as if all his earlier confidence has dissolved, “Don’t stare so much.”

That, of course, only makes Hyunggu stare more, taking the the beautiful view in front of him, before taking the request. He closes his eyes as he eats out Yuto’s ass, licking and sucking and tongue fucking Yuto till he’s in tears. He uses a free hand to jerk at Yuto’s dick, rubs his thumb over the slit and occasionally palming at his balls, which Yuto clearly appreciates, from the increasing volume and depth of his noises.

Between slurping and swallowing, to give himself a break, Hyunggupraises and teases Yuto. “You’re so sexy.” “I can’t fucking wait to plunge my dick into your pretty, pretty ass.” “Guess I’ll have to send you my notes tomorrow, since there’s no way you’re gonna be able to make it all the way to class, with how sore you’re gonna be after this.”

After a little more sucking, Yuto whines and clenches his hole around Hyunggu’s tongue and fingers as he cums.

“You’re so cute,” Hyunggu removes his mouth, but continues with both hands, and Yuto nearly dry orgasms at the sight of his clear slick dribbling down Hyunggu’s lips and chin. “Came twice and I haven’t even fucked you with my dick yet. You sure you’re good for more?”

Instead of answering with words, Yuto grabs the wrist of the hand working against his ass, and rubs his face against the palm, kissing it. “Mmmm...” he licks the skins between Hyunggu’s fingers, tastes himself in the action. He catches a glimpse of Hyunggu’s expression, a strange mixture of thrill and nervousness and lust.

Hyunggu removes his boxers, the front sticky with precum. He moves himself onto the bed from the floor where he’s been on his knees for much of this time, and rolls on a condom Yuto hands him from his drawer. He’s surprised but relieved that it fits, given that omega’s tend to be smaller down there than betas and alphas, and he’s no exception.

He lines himself up against Yuto’s quivering hole, makes eye contact with the taller boy, and without even needing to ask, receives an encouraging nod to go ahead.

He presses inside, the familiar heat feeling foreign coming from around his dick, rather than inside himself. It’s not long before he bottoms out, both omegas whining at the sensation. He’s made a rule for himself to not kiss his partner’s unless they initiate, but boy, do Yuto’s bitten lips look enticing at this moment.

He begins to move, earning delicious moans and unfamiliar, foreign swears from the Japanese boy’s lips. As he picks up the pace, he wonders if he should flip the boy around onto his stomach and take him like a real alpha.

He loves seeing Yuto’s beautiful features and strained expressions though, and decides to refrain.

Hyunggu knows where the prostate is, but it’s always difficult to hit it just right. That said, when he finally does, he relishes in the sudden tightness and noisy moans Yuto gives off.

“Kino, Kino,” Yuto makes grabby hands and whines between sharpened breaths, “fuck, it’s so good, your dick is so good.”

Hyunggu momentarily slows his pace to lean down and prop Yuto up so that he’s sitting on Hyunggu’s lap, and the changed angle makes Yuto spasm when Hyunggu fucks into him. It’s deeper and harder and Yuto drapes his arms around Hyunggu’s shoulders and squeezes his face into his chest.

Hyunggu sucks marks onto the smooth, toned flesh in front of him, bites a little to make the boy whine.

“Kino, I-I’m coming,” Yuto stammers. His legs are weak from heat but he does his best to move in such a way that each thrust hits as deep as possible.

Yuto tightens his ass around Hyunggu’s slick cock when he cums, shooting several thin strips of semen between their stomachs.

“Ooh, fuck, Yuto, you’re so tight.” Hyunggu grunts as he fucks his hips up against Yuto’s ass a few more times before coming inside.

With his mind largely gone, Yuto begs without thinking, “Knot, knot... Kino—“ before stopping himself when he realizes.

Hyunggu gets it—he really does, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t still hurt a little. It’s not like he’d rather be an alpha, but it’s times like this where he feels like he’s lacking because he isn’t one.

“Shit, Kino, my bad.” Yuto leans back a little and rubs Hyunggu’s cheeks with his big, callused hands, as if to apologize for his mistake.

“No, it’s okay...” Hyunggu tries to shrug it off. “If you want, I could...” Since he hasn’t pulled out yet, he feels Yuto tighten a little. “I could give you this.” He averts his gaze and raises the hand he was using to finger Yuto’s ass earlier, curling it into a loose fist.

Yuto shudders at the proposal. Does this mean what he thinks it does? Does he want it? It’s really asking a lot, and it’s so thick.... it’s so thick.... and Hyunggu’s hands are so gorgeous, when would be the next time he would have such an opportunity?

“O-okay.”

Hyunggu doesn’t fully expect that response, so he swallows his nervousness when he thinks about what it entails.

After a bit of back and forth, “Are you sure?” “Yeah, I think so.” “It’s won’t be the same as a real knot, you know?” “Yeah, I know,” Hyunggu removes his spent dick, ties off and sets aside the condom, and pours what he hopes is an appropriate amount of lube onto his hand and wrist before positioning his hand at Yuto’s entrance.

“You ready?”

Yuto nods, and lays back.

First two fingers, and then three. They slide in relatively easily, as a result of the heat and their previous intercourse. The fourth is where Yuto seems to struggle a bit, but he insists they continue.

“You’re doing so well,” Hyunggu coos, “Just a little bit more.” He kisses Yuto’s dick, always impressed at what an omega body can handle.

Hyunggu presses against Yuto’s prostate to make it as pleasurable an experience as possible, before removing his hand entirely and taking a deep breath. Yuto whines softly at the emptiness, before he feels Hyunggu’s fingers against his rim again, slowly pushing their way inside.

Yuto lets out an unrestrained groan and shifts his hips, but urges Hyunggu to keep going. The stretch hurts, but it’s so good, so satisfying. It feels so full. Hyunggu’s hand is pressed against his prostate, and Yuto squeezes tightly around it, dry orgasming. He’s lost count of how many times he’s cum, but at this point, he doesn’t even care.

He knows that it’s all the way in when he feels his rim narrow around Hyunggu’s wrist, still convulsing from the act.

“How’s it feel?” Hyunggu can’t quite reach Yuto’s forehead to wipe the sweat away in his current position, so he gently massages his thigh instead, leaving kisses on the inner side.

“It’s so good,” Yuto slurs out. “You’re better than the alpha I had back home.”

This inflates Hyunggu’s pride—an omega, better at satisfying another omega than an alpha, what a thrill—and he gingerly kisses the skin of Yuto’s uppermost inner thigh. He considers responses—‘I know’, or “Of course,” maybe “You bet I am”—but settles on something more tender:

“Mm, anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... it's a little bittersweet, huh?


End file.
